In some microprocessors, an operating voltage can be adjusted according to a processor's core clock speed, the speed of the external bus over which the processor communicates with other devices within a computer system (hereafter “bus”), or some mathematical combination of both the core clock and the bus clock speed (e.g., a ratio or a product). In some computer systems, the bus is known as a “front side bus”, while in other computer systems, such as within a point-to-point interconnect, the bus is known as a “link”.
Prior art techniques of adjusting processor operating voltage as a function of the bus and/or core frequency have relied on the operating system and/or the basic input/output software (BIOS) to set the operating voltage, usually via a machine specific register. For example, at least one prior art implementation involves generating a table of allowable operating voltages and bus/core frequency ratio pairs either in hardware or system memory and adjusting the processor's power supply according to the table.
Unfortunately, these prior art techniques allow a user to modify the operating voltage and/or bus and/or core clock frequencies independently, which can result in operating voltage and core/bus frequency combinations that can harm or otherwise cause unreliable operation of the processor.